Currently, dual field display technology has become one of research hotspots. Dual field display technology refers to the display technology in which different images can be seen from both sides (e.g., the left side and the right side) of a display. The conventional dual field display technology is mainly achieved by utilization of a grating (parallax barrier) bonded to the outside of a display panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1 which is a schematic sectional view of the conventional dual field display device, the display panel comprises at least two display regions 11 and 12 configured to display different images; a light-shielding pattern 2 is disposed in front of the display panel 100 and includes light-blocking regions and light-transmitting regions which are alternately arranged; due to the light-shielding pattern 2, partial display regions of the display panel can only be respectively seen from the left side 31 and the right side 32 of the screen (12 is seen from the left side and 11 is seen from the right side); regions 33 disposed in the middle are crosstalk regions; and hence dual field display can be achieved. In the dual field display device as shown in FIG. 1, in order to ensure the display effect, enough distance must be kept between the grating and the display panel, and hence the overall thickness of the display device can be larger.